


Akhir-Akhir Ini

by madeh18



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Reality, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, fem!Kuroko - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeh18/pseuds/madeh18
Summary: Akhir-akhir ini, Aomine terlihat sering pergi ke perpustakaan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki
> 
> Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan bersifat materi dari cerita ini

Akhir-akhir ini Aomine terlihat sering pergi ke perpustakaan.

Jadi, sejak kapan seorang Aomine Daiki suka membaca buku?

 _Majalah Mai-_ chan _juga buku kok._ Mungkin kalau ia tahu, ia akan menjawabnya dengan pernyataan itu.

Ya terserah kau lah. Majalah Mai- _chan_ kan tidak ada di perpustakaan sekolah. Lagipula majalah-majalah nistamu sudah disita minggu lalu. Ya kan?

"Sshh, diam lah, Satsuki. Ada apa sih kau telepon-telepon segala?" Aomine berbisik sambil melihat sekeliling. Beberapa murid di dekat tempat duduk Aomine menoleh sekilas lalu melanjutkan kembali aktivitasnya.

" _Kau bilang apa sih? Tidak terdengar tahu.."_

"Aku sedang di perpustaka-"

" _APA?! Sejak kapan kau berminat pergi ke perpustakaan, Aomine-_ kun _? Akashi-_ kun _dan yang lain menunggumu di gym. Kau tidak latihan lagi?"_ Momoi kaget bukan main. Sejak kapan Aomine pergi ke perpustakaan? Bahkan disuruh guru pun Aomine jarang sekali menurutinya. Lagipula untuk apa kalau benar gurunya yang menyuruh Aomine ke perpustakaan di jam pulang sekolah?

"Berisik, Satsuki. Aku sedang ada urusan lain." _Klik_. Aomine memutuskan sambungan telepon tadi tanpa membiarkan Momoi bertanya lebih banyak, lalu memasukkan flip handphonenya ke saku celana.

Aomine pun menghela napas kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda akibat telepon Momoi tadi. Mata biru gelapnya kini kembali menatap apa yang ada di depannya. Tapi maaf saja, bukan buku matematika yang kini ia pegang –sayangnya dengan terbalik yang ia tatap, melainkan helaian halus biru muda yang tertiup sedikit oleh angin yang ditimbulkan oleh AC di atasnya.

 _Apa dia tidak kedinginan duduk di bawah AC seperti itu? Musim panas kan sudah lewat beberapa minggu yang lalu._ Batin Aomine heran.

Lagipula 'dia' siapa sih yang Aomine perhatikan? Jangankan bertanya pada murid-murid lain yang berada di perpustakaan atau rumput yang bergoyang, Aomine saja belum kenal –tepatnya belum berani berkenalan dengan gadis itu.

T-tunggu dulu.. Gadis?

Jangan-jangan kau sedang jatuh cinta ya, Aomine?

.

.

* * *

 

.

.

"Aomine _cchi_ tidak latihan lagi - _ssu_?" tanya Kise memecah keheningan ruang ganti saat itu.

Mereka sekilas menoleh ke arahnya, namun hanya bisa diam, menganggat bahu, maupun menghela napas. Sejak hari itu Aomine memang semakin jarang latihan, bahkan tidak pernah datang lagi. Mereka semua tahu kalau tidak tidur di atap, ia pasti langsung pulang ke rumah. Tidak ada lagi Aomine yang pulang bersama mereka sambil mampir ke _konbini_ dan makan _popsicles_. Tidak ada lagi Aomine yang latihan di _gym_ ketiga sampai larut malam. Tidak ada lagi Aomine yang tersenyum ketika bertanding di lapangan.

Akashi hanya bisa mendesah. Sejenius apa pun otaknya, mengatasi masalah yang berhubungan dengan emosi seseorang tidak semudah menyelesaikan soal-soal fisika –untuknya. Tapi tentu saja sebagai kapten tim, ia juga sudah berencana melakukan sesuatu. Meski belum tahu apa, yang jelas ia harus bertemu Aomine dulu- "Sa- _chin_ bilang Mine- _chin_ sering ke perpustakaan loh akhir-akhir ini." Kata-kata Murasakibara tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunan Akashi.

"Untuk apa - _nanodayo_?" Midorima yang daritadi sibuk melilitkan perban pada jarinya pun angkat bicara. Pertanyaan itu sebenarnya juga ingin dilontarkan oleh yang lain, terutama Akashi.

"Heeeh, Midorima _cchi_ ternyata kepo juga - _ssu_."

"Diam sebentar, Kise. Murasakibara, coba jelaskan apa yang diceritakan Momoi." Kise pun hanya bisa memasang muka masam setelah disuruh diam oleh Akashi.

"Hmm, Sa- _chin_ sih tau dari teman sekelasnya, dia sering lihat Mine- _chin_ duduk di tempat yang sama setiap hari dengan buku matematika terbalik. Tidak tahu persis sebenarnya dia sedang apa," jelas Murasakibara sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Hn, begitu. Ya sudah ayo kita pulang, besok kita tanya Momoi saja lebih detail," ucap Akashi disusul ketiga teman setimnya keluar dari ruang ganti.

.

* * *

.

Setelah semalaman menyusun rencana untuk berkenalan dengan sang gadis perpustakaan bersurai biru muda, Aomine akhirnya memantapkan hati walaupun masih harap-harap cemas.

Rasa takutnya itu bukannya tidak beralasan, sebagai pemain basket lingkungan bergaulnya tidak jauh dari laki-laki, kalau pun perempuan paling dekat hanya Momoi dan beberapa manajer yang lain –itu pun tidak seakrab dengan Momoi.

Dan ini juga pertama kalinya ia tertarik dengan perempuan yang bahkan tidak ia kenal. Tapi peduli apa? Cinta itu buta. Lagipula setelah berkenalan ia akan segera mengenalnya kan?

Aomine menghela napas di depan pintu perpustakaan, lalu segera membukanya. Terlihat suasana perpustakaan ramai namun tenang yang akhir-akhir ini sering ia kunjungi. Penjaga perpustakaan yang sampai hapal kebiasaan Aomine segera memberikan pinjaman buku matematika yang sudah menjadi langganan pemuda itu. " _Sankyu_ ," gumam Aomine sambil berlalu.

 _Ace_ Teiko itu kini berjalan menuju _spot_ kesukaan sang gadis pujaannya. Ia tidak lagi duduk di tempat yang sama seperti kemarin-kemarin. Tujuannya adalah berkenalan, bukan lagi sekedar memperhatikan dari jauh.

Sesampainya di dekat tujuan pemberhentiannya itu, mata biru gelapnya tidak mendapati sang gadis duduk di sana. Tempat duduk itu kosong, namun setelah Aomine menghampiri, ia menemukan beberapa novel.

 _Hmm, mungkin dia sedang mengambil buku lain._ Pikirnya sambil melihat-lihat sekilas novel-novel yang berserakan di meja itu.

DEG. Tiba-tiba Aomine sedikit merinding.

"Aomine _-kun_..." Aomine merasa ada yang memanggil dirinya tetapi setelah menoleh ke belakang tidak ada seorang pun.

"Sedang apa kamu di sini?" tanya suara itu lagi. Akhirnya Aomine menoleh ke arah kiri dan...

"HUUAAAAA!" Terikan Aomine membuat seluruh murid di perpustakaan menoleh ke arahnya.

Sang penjaga perpustakaan pun angkat bicara, "Tolong tenang, Aomine _-san_."

"Uh, ya. Maaf," kata Aomine sambil mengelus dada.

Setelah sedikit tenang, ditatapnya gadis bersurai biru muda yang ada di hadapannya dengan intens. Tentu saja yang ditatap ikut menatap Aomine juga dengan wajah bingung.

"Ahem, jadi kenapa kau bisa tahu namaku?" tanya Aomine dengan nada dibuat setenang mungkin. Rasa kagetnya kini digantikan oleh rasa gugupnya sebelum masuk perpustakaan.

"Kamu dulu terkenal sebagai salah satu murid kelas satu yang bisa masuk _first string_ di klub basket kan?"

"Ah ha ha, aku tidak tahu bisa sampai terkenal seperti itu," ucap Aomine malu-malu seraya menggaruk leher belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

Gadis itu kemudian menghampiri tempat duduknya dan duduk di sana. Aomine mengikuti dengan mengambil kursi lain dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Um, namamu siapa?" tanya Aomine membuka kembali percakapan.

"Kuroko Tetsuya. Salam kenal," jawab gadis itu yang sudah diketahui bernama Kuroko sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Tetsu ya... Jadi kenapa kau selalu berada di perpustakaan setiap pulang sekolah? Tidak berminat ikut klub gitu?" tanya Aomine sambil memperhatikan Kuroko yang sedang merapikan beberapa novel yang masih berserakan dan mulai membaca salah satu dari mereka.

"Klub yang ingin aku ikuti tidak bisa menerimaku sebagai anggota mereka."

"Hah? Ada klub yang seperti itu?" Aomine mengerutkan alisnya. Mengapa pula Teiko bisa mempunyai klub yang tidak menerima muridnya yang ingin aktif di kegiatan non-akademik?

Kuroko hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil membalikkan halaman novel yang ia baca.

"Hmm, jadi kenapa mereka tidak mau menerimamu?"

"Bukan tidak mau, tapi tidak bisa."

"Ah memangnya berbeda?"

"Jelas berbeda, Aomine _-kun_. Mau terdiri dari tiga huruf, sedangkan bisa terdiri dari empat huruf."

 _Ha?_ "Kau mencoba melawak?"

"Tidak. Lagipula dua kata itu memang beda kan?" Kuroko melirik Aomine yang mulai jengkel. Hal tersebut membuatnya tergoda menarik senyum tipis dari bibir mungilnya sambil membalikkan halaman novel lagi.

"Tch, sudah lah. Memangnya klub apa sih?"

"Basket."

 _Eh?_ "Memangnya kau bisa main basket?"

Kuroko menghentikan pergerakan matanya yang daritadi ia gunakan untuk membaca. Matanya kini melirik Aomine dengan tatapan _unreadable_.

"Tentu saja bisa. Kau meremehkanku, Aomine _-kun_?" Kali ini raut wajah Kuroko terlihat cemberut dan tidak sampai lima detik, kembali membaca novel yang ia pegang.

"Ah ha ha, bukan itu maksudku. Tidak banyak perempuan yang suka main basket sampai tidak ikut klub apa pun karena tidak bisa masuk klub basket. Ya gitu lah, ngerti kan maksudku?"

Kuroko justru diam dan tidak terlihat mau menanggapi pernyataan Aomine.

Suasana kembali sunyi dan tenang. Aomine jadi serba salah. Apalagi tujuan awalnya untuk pendekatan, ia justru membuat Kuroko diam saja. Merasa tidak nyaman dengan hal tersebut, ia membuka pembicaraan kembali.

"Jadi kau bisa main basket kan? Gimana kalau kita main basket sekarang?"

"Kita?" Kuroko membuka suara kembali mendengar ajakan tersebut, walaupun fokusnya masih tertuju pada novel yang ia baca.

"Iya. Kau dan aku. Hmm, tapi jangan di sekolah, jam segini masih banyak latihan. Lapangan dekat rumahku saja," jawab Aomine sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru perpustakaan.

Kuroko tiba-tiba menutup halaman novelnya dan membereskan buku-buku yang hendak ia pinjam. Ia juga beranjak dari kursi dan hampir meninggalkan Aomine yang masih terdiam heran.

"Hei, kau mau ke mana?"

"Bukankah Aomine- _kun_ tadi mengajakku bermain basket?"

Aomine merutuki dirinya sendiri yang makin terlihat bodoh di depan seorang gadis. Ia segera mengikuti Kuroko sambil tersenyum dan keluar dari tempat pertemuan mereka.

.

* * *

.

"Haaaah, lelah sekali. Kurasa badanku menjadi kaku karena sudah lama tidak latihan."

Kuroko hanya tersenyum tipis sambil memberikan minuman isotonik kepada Aomine.

"Haaah, kau payah Tetsu. Harusnya kan kita bermain bersama, bukan hanya aku sendirian."

Kuroko terkekeh. "Ah, maaf Aomine- _kun_. Aku lupa kalau tidak membawa celana ganti. Tidak nyaman rasanya memakai rok. Ya Aomine- _kun_ mengerti kan..." kini pipinya sedikit bersemu merah. Ya membayangkan roknya justru terangkat ketika berlari-lari di lapangan pasti akan sangat memalukan.

"Hahaha benar juga sih." Minuman isotonik di tangan Aomine pun sudah kandas. Namun, keringat Aomine masih bercucuran juga. Rasanya sudah lama sekali. Kepalanya kini mengadah ke langit yang sudah mulai gelap, menikmati semilir angin sore yang berhembus. "Hmm, ada apa Tetsu?" tanyanya langsung ketika sadar Kuroko menatapnya sedari tadi dengan tatapan yang, umm, entah sedih atau bahagia.

"Tidak ada," sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, Kuroko hanya tersenyum. Lalu ikut menatap langit. "Aku hanya senang melihat Aomine- _kun_ bermain basket sambil tersenyum bahagia."

 _Tolong. Tolong Daiki, Kami-_ sama _._

Dada Aomine berdetak tidak karuan. Pipinya memanas. Namun, ia harus menetralisir suasana. Sebelum kondisi detak jantungnya makin cepat. "Benarkah? Apa aku sebegitu tampannya?" tanyanya sambil menyeringai menahan malu.

Senyum Kuroko seketika memudar. Wajah datarnya kembali. "Dalam mimpimu." Jawabannya singkat, padat dan jelas.

.

* * *

.

"Kau yakin tidak mau aku antar pulang?" tanya Aomine sekali lagi sambil merapikan kembali seragamnya.

"Tidak perlu, rumahku cukup jauh."

"Tidak apa-apa. Berbahaya gadis sepertimu pulang jam segini, sudah semakin larut."

Kuroko kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak perlu, Aomine- _kun_. Aku serius."

"Haaah, baiklah kalau kau masih keras kepala seperti ini. Jangan meneriaki namaku kalau kau dalam bahaya." Seringai terpatri di bibir Aomine, berharap Kuroko berubah pikiran.

"Jangan mengatakan hal aneh-aneh, Aomine- _kun_. Sudah lah, aku pulang ya." Daripada meneruskan perdebatan tak berujung ini, Kuroko segera beranjak meninggalkan Aomine. " _Jaa ne_ , Aomine _-kun_."

Sebenarnya Aomine masih ingin mengantarkan Kuroko pulang sampai rumahnya, perasaannya tidak enak. Hanya saja ia juga tidak ingin memaksa, toh mereka baru saja kenal. Punggung kecil Kuroko pun semakin lama hilang dari pandangannya. Meninggalkan ia yang ikut segera berbalik. Senyum Aomine tidak hilang sampai besok, sepertinya.

.

* * *

.

Sudah beberapa hari ini hubungan Momoi dengan Aomine makin jauh. Momoi bersama tim basket Teiko sibuk mempersiapkan pertandingan, sedangkan Aomine selalu entah kemana. Momoi ingin sekali bertanya, setidaknya mereka pulang dan berangkat sekolah bersama seperti biasanya. "Akashi- _kun_ , kita harus bagaimana?" tanyanya dengan wajah sendu.

Akashi yang sebelumnya juga sepakat untuk membujuk Aomine agar latihan lagi sepertinya justru lupa, atau mungkin tidak sempat. Momen atau waktunya mungkin juga belum tepat. "Entah lah, Momoi. Bukannya aku tidak ingin, hanya saja aku merasa Aomine belum tentu mau mendengarkan kita. Terutama aku."

"A-akashi- _kun_. Jangan selalu berbicara seolah Akashi- _kun_ yang salah." Kini Momoi agak membentak. Air di pelupuk matanya sepertinya siap tumpah kapan saja.

Akashi tersenyum miring lalu beranjak dari duduknya. "Kau juga jangan selalu menangisi yang sudah berlalu," katanya sambil menepuk pelan kepala Momoi. "Besok akan aku usahakan bertemu Aomine. Doakan saja."

.

* * *

.

Mungkin Kise memang agak bodoh dibandingkan teman-temannya. Tapi itu kan mengenai pelajaran sekolah saja, kalau yang seperti ini ia tidak cukup bodoh untuk menyadari keganjilan pada teman setimnya.

Awalnya Kise tidak berniat menjadi _stalker_ seperti ini, mengikuti Aomine semenjak keluar dari perpustakaan sampai lapangan basket tempat biasa mereka latihan di luar sekolah. Ia membuka sedikit kaca mata hitamnya, yang selalu ia bawa guna menyembunyikan identitas ketika genting, seperti sekarang. Padahal kalau dilihat dari warna rambutnya yang menyolok, tentu dengan kacamata hitam ia makin dianggap mencurigakan.

Aomine terlihat bermain-main dengan bola oranye tersebut. Sesekali men- _dribble_ dan menembakkan ke ring. Ya tentu saja tidak ada yang gagal. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya.

"Tetsu! Kau seharusnya tetap mencoba _shooting_. Ini bolanya."

Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Itu benar-benar suara Aomine kan? Dari arah lapangan basket?

Rasanya jadi sesak. Kise segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Akashi harus tahu. Ah, bukan. Semuanya harus tahu apa yang terjadi hari ini.

.

* * *

.

"Aku tidak tahu harus menganggap kau yang gila atau Aomine yang gila," ujar Midorima menanggapi cerita Kise yang terdengar seperti bualan di matanya.

"Terserah Midorima _cchi_ mau mengganggapku yang gila juga atau bagaimana. Tapi aku tidak berbohong. Ah, lebih baik aku segera menceritakan pada Akas-" terdengar suara pintu ruang ganti terbuka dari luar.

"Cerita apa?"

"Ah, Akashi _cchi_! Kau harus dengar! Kemarin aku mengikuti Aomine _cchi_ ke suatu tempat. Dan dia terdengar berbicara dengan Ku-"

BRAKK. Akashi berlari keluar ruang ganti sambil menutup pintu dengan keras. Kise yang penasaran pun membuka pintu dan meneriaki Akashi sambil bersiap menyusul keluar.

.

* * *

.

Tidak mungkin salah. Perkiraannya memang selalu benar. Mimpi gilanya akhir-akhir ini. Dadanya yang sesak. Rasa bersalahnya.

" _Akashi-_ kun _, tolong lah Aomine-_ kun _."_

" _Hanya Akashi-_ kun _yang bisa menyadarkannya."_

" _Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, Aomine-_ kun _memang terlihat baik-baik saja tapi..."_

Sebentar lagi sampai. Lapangan basket mereka. Tempat favorit mereka.

Ah, Aomine benar-benar ada di sana.

"Aomine!" teriak Akashi seiring menghentikan larinya dan berjalan menghampiri Aomine. Seragam dan rambutnya kini berantakan. Wajahnya terlihat datar, tapi sorot matanya...

Aomine terlihat mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Bingung.

BUG!

Belum ada sedetik Akashi sampai di hadapan Aomine, pukulan tangannya yang tidak terlalu besar namun kuat mendarat di pipi kiri Aomine sampai jatuh tersungkur.

"Apa-apaan kau!" Aomine jelas marah. Ia tidak mengerti apa maksud Akashi yang tiba-tiba datang hanya untuk mengajaknya berkelahi. Segera ia beranjak, bersiap melawan Akashi.

"Aomine- _kun_!" Momoi berteriak, datang bersamaan dengan Murasakibara dan Midorima yang mencoba menghentikan Aomine melakukan serangan balasan. Sedangkan Kise menghampiri Akashi, mencoba menenangkan. "Akashi _cchi_..."

Sorot mata Aomine jelas-jelas sangat tajam, memandang mereka yang baru saja mengganggu waktu berduanya dengan Te-

 _Loh, Tetsu ke mana?_ Aomine beranjak memperhatikan sekeliling, mencari sesuatu.

"Kau tidak akan pernah menemukannya, Aomine!" Akashi berteriak, sorot matanya penuh luka.

"Hah?!" Fokus Aomine terbagi, mengalihkan pandangan sekilas kepada Akashi sebentar, kembali mencari. "Tetsu! Tetsu!"

Mata mereka membulat, kecuali Aomine dan Akashi tentu saja.

"D-dai- _chan_..." kini air mata Momoi mengalir. _Ini menyakitkan_.

Momoi menghampiri Aomine yang hendak pergi dari lapangan, menggenggam lengannya.

"Lepaskan aku, Satsuki! Aku harus mencari Tetsu."

PLAK!

Sebelum sempat Aomine protes karena lagi-lagi pipi kirinya menjadi korban, Momoi berteriak, "Tetsu- _kun_ sudah meninggal! Sadarlah!" Suaranya serak, tatapan matanya menusuk namun memohon, air matanya jatuh, deras sekali.

Midorima, Murasakibara, Kise, dan Akashi hanya menunduk diam ketika Aomine mencari kebenaran dengan mengalihkan pandangan dari gadis bersurai merah muda di hadapannya. _Benarkah?_

"Apa maksudmu, Satsuki? Kau bohong kan?" Aomine berharap sekali, sekali saja sahabat masa kecilnya ini berbohong padanya.

Namun, gelengan pelan Satsuki, air matanya yang tidak berhenti menjadi jawaban mutlak walaupun Aomine mencoba menggenggam erat pundak Momoi.

Kini potongan-potongan memori yang sangat ingin ia lupakan, hadir kembali di pikirannya.

Genggamannya pada Momoi mengendur, Aomine terduduk kaku, tangannya berpindah ke permukaan lapangan yang cukup dingin.

"Ti-tidak mungkin." Lirihnya pada diri sendiri.

Tetsu yang ada di ingatannya kini terganti dengan seorang lelaki dengan tinggi badan di bawah Akashi, bersurai biru muda pendek namun bukan model bob, bukan perempuan lebih tepatnya. Bukan Tetsu yang ia temui dua minggu lalu di perpustakaan.

Dan yang muncul sekarang adalah wajah Tetsu yang _shock_ di tengah hujan yang entah kenapa mengiringi kemarahan hatinya saat itu.

Saat itu lah saat terakhir ia bertemu dengan Tetsu, terakhir kali ia melihat Tetsu masih bernyawa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Akashi _-san_! Akashi _-san_!" Suara seseorang mengintrupsi adu mulutnya dengan Murasakibara.

Salah satu murid Teiko yang tidak ia kenal tampak kelelahan berlari, dengan seragam yang mulai basah ketika sampai di depan pintu _gym_. "Kuroko Tetsuya, salah satu anggota tim basket bukan?"

Pandangan seluruh anggota tim basket sekarang tertuju kepadanya.

"Ya, ada apa dengan Kuroko?" Perasaan Akashi tidak enak.

"Kecelakaan. Di depan sekolah."

Kaget, dengan segera Akashi berlari keluar disusul oleh Kise, Midorima, Momoi, dan Murasakibara.

Benar saja, belum mendekat sudah terlihat kerumunan orang mengelilingi.

Tabrak lari katanya. Orang dewasa yang ada di sana sudah menghubungi ambulans.

Karena tidak mungkin hanya dibawa ke ruang UKS. Pendarahannya terlalu banyak.

Surai biru muda yang biasanya terlihat cerah itu, kini menggelap, sebagian ditimpa warna merah, darah.

Mereka bilang denyut nadinya sudah tidak terasa. Ketika tim medis dan ambulans datang.

Di dalam ambulans Momoi menangis, tiga rekannya yang lain menunduk.

Akashi merasa kosong. Mata biru muda Kuroko kini tidak tampak, tertutup kelopak matanya. Wajah yang biasanya tampak datar itu kini makin datar saja, ditambah memucat.

Pikirannya sama kosongnya seperti saat ia menatap tubuh ibunya terbujur kaku di ranjang rumah sakit.

.

* * *

.

Mata biru gelap Aomine membesar ketika suara Satsuki terngiang di pikirannya berkali-kali walau kini panggilannya sudah ditutup.

Aomine merasa semakin kosong saja.

Dan malam itu Aomine tidak bisa tidur, sampai pagi.

Ia pergi ke sekolah tanpa sempat tidur. Menatap papan tulis dengan pandangan kosong.

Bahkan pembicaraan hangat di sekolahnya saat ini, yaitu kecelakaan yang menewaskan salah satu anggota tim basket, ia abaikan dengan pandangan kosong.

_Tetsu sudah tidak ada, Tetsu sudah meninggal. Tetsu kecelakaan. Tetsu terkena tabrak lari. Tetsu tidak ada._

Aomine tertawa menatap tepian sungai, tempat kemarin Tetsu menyusulnya.

_Tidak mungkin Tetsu pergi. Tidak mungkin._

Malam itu ia akhirnya bisa tertidur pulas, tanpa bermimpi apapun.

Dan setelah itu, eksistensi Tetsu sudah hilang di kehidupannya.

Tidak ada yang membicarakannya.

Tim basketnya berjalan seperti biasa. Namun, ia tidak pernah datang latihan.

Sampai akhirnya ada gadis bersurai biru muda saat itu yang mengalihkan dunianya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Senja datang, suasana lapangan itu kini masih hening. Entah sudah berapa menit berlalu.

Aomine tersadar sekarang. Gadis itu tidak pernah ada. Hanya delusi dari sangkalannya bahwa sebulan yang lalu Kuroko Tetsuya sudah tidak ada. Bayangan yang ia buang benar-benar sudah tidak ada, bukan hanya karena tertutup cahayanya.

_Tidak ada._

Dada Aomine sesak. Permukaan lapangan yang ia pandangi sekarang mulai basah entah sejak kapan.

Aomine menangis dalam diam. Semua rasa yang dulu ia tahan kini tumpah.

Momoi sudah tidak berdiri di hadapannya, justru ikut duduk. Mencoba merangkulnya. Tidak mengatakan apapun.

Kepalanya bersandar pada pundak Momoi sebentar, lalu menatap Momoi yang masih sedikit terisak.

"Aku pulang." Katanya sambil mencoba berdiri. Momoi kaget, takut-takut kalau keadaannya tidak membaik, "Dai- _chan_."

Namun, Aomine tersenyum tipis, terlihat tulus namun penuh luka. Keempat rekannya yang lain tidak mencegahnya setelah melihat itu, hanya mengangguk paham.

Akashi tersenyum lega, hutangnya sudah lunas mungkin. Semoga Kuroko tidak datang lagi dalam mimipinya dengan tatapan seperti itu. Semoga Kuroko ikut tersenyum juga di sana. Pintanya sambil menatap langit yang jingganya mulai memudar.

.

* * *

.

Setelah kejadian itu, tim basket mereka berjalan seperti biasa, menang seperti biasa.

Namun, pastinya akibat yang terjadi tidak sama seperti takdir yang seharusnya.

Mungkin _parallel world_ memang benar ada.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Aomine meletakkan _vanilla milkshake_ di depan makam yang ada di hadapannya.

"Aku akan di bersekolah di Akademi Touou bersama Satsuki. Sedangkan mereka juga masing-masing nanti beda sekolah. Tidak seru kan kalau kita setim terus?" Aomine tertawa sebentar.

"Mungkin kalau kamu masih ada, apa mungkin kamu akan melanjutkan di tempat yang berbeda juga? Atau ikut bersamaku dengan Satsuki?"

"Oh ya, kenapa pula dulu kau datang sebagai perempuan, berdada rata pula. Kau mengejekku ya?"

"Aku pergi dulu, Testu." Aomine mengepalkan tangannya, menempelkan pelan ke batu nisan Kuroko. _Ini ya rasanya kepalan tangan kita tidak terbalas._

"Ah, sudah lah." Ia berlalu sambil tersenyum. _Semoga kau bahagia di sana, Tetsu._

.

.

* * *

.

.

Akashi memandangi punggung Aomine yang mulai menjauh. Sebenarnya ia sudah datang sebelum Aomine. Namun Akashi pergi ke tempat lain dulu, makam ibunya. Lalu kini ia menggantikan posisi Aomine di depan makan Kuroko. Berdoa sebentar. Lalu pergi dengan senyuman juga.

_Semoga kita semua bahagia, Kuroko. Walaupun kau di sana, kami di sini._

**Author's Note:**

> ARSIP 2,5 TAHUN YANG LALU! YAAMPUN! Akhirnya terposting juga /terhura :"""
> 
> Sempet kepikiran, ini kenapa jadi mirip Anohana? Iya ngga sih? Baru nyadar setelah ngetik 2k lebih wks xD Yaudah lah ya, mungkin sebenarnya terinspirasi dari sana, terus ngga nyadar. Dan ada juga emang kl ngga salah cerita KnB yg sejalan banget, kaya Anohana AU gitu, lupa sih judulnya apa. Intinya mah ngga ada maksud plagiat /bela diri /ha


End file.
